


Sweet Things

by Soupernabturel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aromantic Dean, Asexual References, Baker Dean, Cas is Aesthetically Pleased, Chubby Dean, Comfort Eating, Dean in Panties, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Grey-Asexual Castiel, Just Bros Chilling Semi-Naked, M/M, Many cake, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lots of mentions of cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bakes a cake or several and- somewhat invites, more so allows- his roommate Cas to eat them.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tags/Warnings:</b> Sleepy Dean in a bathrobe and Boxers, I am not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but It's nice to have a quick break from my DCBB.
> 
>  [My Tumblr](soupernabturel.tumblr.com)

 

 

Dean had been baking all day.

 

It was evening and listening to the pumping melody of Led Zeppelin bursting through his speakers Dean set about the kitchen dressed in only his powder blue boy shorts and t-shirt. It was with pure unadulterated bliss that Dean attended to each of the eight cakes he’d baked earlier. It was easy to decorate while enjoying the peace and quiet.

 

Baking was always Dean’s favourite way to unwind after a particularly long day at the auto shop. Beer on the couch, something freshly baked on his lap- since moving in with Cas his after work unwind had taken a sharp turn from the bottom of a bottle t used to be. There was no doubt since hitching his cart to Cas’ carriage Dean had found this new way to unwind that was even better.

 

It was an unspoken rule between both of them that Dean would rule the kitchen now and Cas would be at the table with his work or sitting up on the bench watching Dean work. Dean enjoyed taking care of Cas and thrived on the chance to unwind and Cas got to eat good even with his shitty work and study hours and even shittier cooking skills. 

 

So really they both benefited.

 

Dean smiled vaguely as he heard the faint click of the front door shutting and the music volume being lowered. Cas was home. Dean added the last few shakings of sifted powdered sugar to the closet sponge and turned around with an easy grin on his face when he heard Cas kick his shoes off by the door.

 

He wriggled past the novelty Star Wars cake that he’d cooked up that morning, it’s glossy icing was set now- giving the rebellions X-Wing a perfect metallic sheen. It was good enough to eat really- but Damn it looked too good.

 

Instead, Dean grabbed the marbled chocolate mud cake with the milk chocolate ganache, he held the cake plate close to his chest and made his way into the lounge to Cas.

 

Cas was wriggling out of his dress shirt and pants, his coat and bag unceremoniously dumped in the corner. Dean watched Cas undress and felt something like ease shift up into his chest. God Cas was gorgeous. Dean looked him over, Cas’ face his throat his chest, and when Cas looked up he did the same, it was difficult under the blue-eyed star not to get a little excited.

 

Cas seemed like he wanted to say something, but he instead just smiled, and gripped Dean’s shoulder in hello. Cas’ hand slid down Dean’s side igniting a shiver, thumbed the end of Dean’s shirt before pulling it off to examine his panties. Baby blue with a lace trim- the tiny little bow of the front was a soft creamy white. They were a pair of Dean’s favorites- blue cotton panties scant over his ass and dick, barely covering his groin while the lacy edging only accentuated the curve of each ass cheek.  The fabric so smooth and comfortable.

 

  
Dean let him, and scooped up a finger-full of ganache icing from the cake, he sucked it off his fingers, swallowing around a chocolate smile.

 

Cas arched a playful eyebrow, blue eyes glancing up to meet Dean’s. He seemed happy. Dean liked it when he was happy.

 

Dean hoped that he liked what he saw.  

 

“Is that cake?” Castiel asked,

 

“Yeah- yummy,” said Dean he shifted out of Cas’ gentle reach, keeping the cake close to his chest. He had a raspberry vanilla frosted cake somewhere in the kitchen that he kind of wanted a bite of. He waddled into the kitchen his socks slipping a bit on the floor. Damn the chocolate cake was heavy. The raspberry was there all cherry red and delicious. Dean pressed up against the counter and sought out a knife, ready to cut up a slice and take it with him- he wondered what the raspberry and chocolate would taste like together. Oh Dean could think of some hella good designs for that flavour mix.

 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, having followed him in.

  
Dean considered his raspberry slice for a moment. He hated how he sunk slightly into himself. “M’fine.”

“You’re baking.” Cas noted, looking about the room. “Profusely.”

 

Yeah but that wasn’t a bad thing?

 

“Yep.” Dean said, sweeping out of the room with his chocolate and his raspberry and oh- a slice of the caramel wouldn’t hurt.

 

Cas was insistent following him out into the lounge. “Dean-”

 

Dean spun around so fast Cas almost bumped into him. “Try this-” he said and poked a chocolate covered finger into Cas’ face.

 

“Why would I- I don’t want cake right now Dean.”

 

“Just- try it c’mon.” Dean said and poked him, leaving a chocolate dab on the other man’s cheek.

  
  
Cas rolled his eyes to lick at the smudge but when he caught it he loved it and made a gesture for more.

  
  
Dean fed him another mouthful and this time Cas groaned, smiled and licked at Dean’s fingers.

 

“Tell me that is not a great cake.” Dean said, smirking.

 

“It’s delicious.” Cas answered, voice low and rough, and he sounded beautiful like this, absolutely gorgeous. And Dean wanted to satisfy him and never let him go.

 

Cas licked at his lips and eyed the cake with increasing interest. “Is that- is there zucchini in there?”

 

“Grab a cake man,” Dean said instead. “It’s my night tonight and I say Netflix and Cake and Chill and Cake. Bring the creamed sponge and the banana cinnamon, and like a plate or something,” he headed towards Cas’ bedroom, “we don’t want to get ants.”

 

Dean made himself comfortable a top of Cas’ bed, shifting till his back was against the head and the cakes were set beside him. Dean looked distastefully down at the amount of pudge swelling up over the waistband of his panties making it had to sit the cake on his lap. His body was a traitor.

 

Cas came into the room, cakes in tow. The sight of Cas’ full mouth had Dean smiling, at least someone was really enjoying the cake. “Dean-”

 

“You want a slice Cas?” Dean asked, beginning to cut up the chocolate.

 

“Dean-”

 

“Oh- gimmie.” Dean held out his hands for the creamed sponge, round and huge and covered in white frosting. Cas cast him a sceptical look but passed the pastry good over.

 

Dean kept his eyes on the cake while Cas laid down on the mattress sliding up as close as he could to Dean’s wall of cake.

 

Dean almost made a sound of regret when Cas moved the cake between them, getting crumbs everywhere damn it- Dean had set it all there for a reason. With the cake gone Cas rolled closer and damn it, man Dean was trying to _eat_.

  
He grumbled about it but Cas ignored him, and the truth was Dean kinda liked it, liked the weight of Cas beside him which was the reason he’d claimed it was his night in Cas’ room in the first place. There were just some nights when Dean liked the firm, safe presence Cas provided- even thought he could fall asleep to it, so long as Cas wasn’t trying to cover him completely- which was what he was trying to do now.

 

Dean reaches over and removed Cas’ hand from his thigh, kicking at the foot that made contact with his own. Cake spilled onto the bed but Dean didn’t care much about it- it wasn’t _his_ bed after all. Getting the point Cas rolled back over, a pin point frown forming between his brows.

 

“You’re upset.” He noted.

 

“Piss off,” said Dean, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

Castiel let out a harsh sigh through his nostrils and looked up at Dean with a stoic expression. “You don’t have to talk about- whatever happened today Dean.” His voice was soft easy. Dean bit into his cake with extra vigour allowing the sugary sweetness to overflow his tongue. “But don’t pretend for a moment that I don’t know your mind, your habits.” He didn’t touch Dean again, but touched the pillow beside him, now aware of Dean needing the space. “You’ve done an atrocious amount of baking today.”

 

Dean tried to hide a small smile. “S’nice though. Smells good.”

 

“It smells as though we live in a Nigella Lawson cookbook,” commented Cas, to which Dean raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Food network,” Cas explained, “and you have a truly amazing assortment of her work.”

 

Dean could attest to that, the chick was awesome. “She’s hot, got some real- meat on her bones. Chub attracts chub.” He snorted but it came out as false as it felt.

 

Cas as well didn’t seem sure of whether Dean was serious or not, he just sat soft in the moment, and didn’t look away from Dean’s eye.

 

That didn’t stop Dean from looking away, down at the cake which was delicious and crumbling on the bed. Dean licked up a frosted smudge of icing that had fallen on the bed spread with his finger scooped the cake crumbs into his hand and licked them off his palm. Then he ate one slice of chocolate cake, the slice of caramel and paused in nibbling on the raspberry.

 

 “Hey Cas?” he asked, eyes still on his lap.

  
  
Cas looked over at Dean, hair sticking up every which way and, offered him a soft smile. “Yes?”

  
  
“You think- you run in the mornings yeah?” Dean set the raspberry aside, crumbing up part of the slice. He focused in on the chocolate- the chocolate was good.

  
“Yes, you know I do.” Castiel frowned in question. “What is this about?”

 

Dean licked at his fingers, staring resolutely now at an empty cake plate. “Just- saw Sammy today and he, I man I should cut back on the baked goods a bit I know and maybe go running in the mornings. He just- Y’know how he is, on a health kick and he means well and uh. He’s right though I- I have gained a little-”

 

Dean knew he was babbling, but he needed to make Cas understand.

 

At least he wanted to, but Cas cut him off.

  
  
“If that sentence ends on a self disparaging comment, so help me Dean I will scratch all of your non-stick pans.”

 

Dean blinked. Then he frowned. “M’ fat Cas, Sammy knows it, my boyfriend knows it.” He waved a sticky hand about his body and his stomach, that flabby truck tyre that rested over his hips like an inflatable hula hoop. Absolutely crushing the little white bow that would have looked great if he was fit. “I mean would _you_ have sex with this?”

 

“Well, not usually. Not at the moment.”

  
Dean's brow furrowed and his lips curled downwards with hurt. Even after all these years it still kinda hurt. “See-”

 

Castiel fixed him with an earnest gaze.  “Dean, don’t be an ass.”

 

Cas’ tone was enough to scold, Dean glanced down at his lap (thought better off it because of his gut) then propped himself up on his side, shifting toward Cas. Yeah he was being an ass, a cake hole stuffing ass. “Do you want me to put on some clothes?” he asked somewhat gently.

  
Cas rolled his eyes, and shuffled closer to him. Dean saved a slice of cake from being crushed and set it aside over on the beside table.

 

“No.” intoned Cas. “I like you exactly how you are where you are.” Castiel shuffles over to the bed and after a pause to gauge Dean’s reaction, slide in close to his side. Then he paused, to get a hold of the situation and when Dean didn’t shy away stayed as close as he was. “I like you in which ever manner I can.”

 

Without even thinking about it, Dean reached over and stroked the back of his fingers against Castiel’s scruff. An uncharacteristically loving gesture. It was a tender touch for two people who were usually less affectionate, but Castiel leant into it all the same.

 

Dean cupped Cas’ face in both his hands and pressed a quick, fleeting kiss square on his lips.

 

Castiel sighed softly underneath the light pressure of lips on lips, and brought a hand up to Dean’s neck to steady himself.  Castiel’s lip slide tentatively against Dean’s, it had been a while since they’d done this, each man timid yet earnest in their movement. After awhile Dean could feel himself recoiling so he pulled back, remembering why it had been such a while.

 

Cas’ answering soft and slightly dazzled smile already made the whole endeavor worth it. Dean decided to allow Cas to kiss him a little more often- if it got that bright smile to Cas’ lips.

 

“M’sorry. I’m being dumb.” He said, patted Cas’ cheek then let him go. “Can I sleep in here with you?”

 

“Of course.” Cas smiled, a little dopey. His eyes slipped to the bedspread around at the cake that remained. He laughed. “But perhaps we should move this horde back to the kitchen?”

 

“Ants.” Dean said seriously, a little part of him reluctant to be distanced from his delicious edible safety blanket. “We gotta worry about ants.”

 

Cas’ lips twitched.

 

“I made like eight different cakes today man. Shit.” Dean exhaled on a smiling breath, he leant back against the bed, relaxing _really relaxing_ for the first time all day. “You think you could take a couple to the office, spread em out a bit?”

 

“That’s doable. But not all of the cake-” Cas entreated. He grinned a little, almost shyly. “They’re very delicious.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

  
  
“Awesome.” Dean beamed. “Thanks Cas.”

  
“You’re welcome Dean.” said Castiel.

 

Dean nudged Cas’ shoulder with his own, let the touch linger a little a quick affectionate press. Cas responded in kind and stole a pinch of creamy white frosting.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the SpnColdestHits Challenge if you care for me at all don't comment or kudos cos I /really/ wanna win one damnit.
> 
>  [My Tumblr](soupernabturel.tumblr.com)


End file.
